


Dying

by Whyndancer



Series: Bits and Pieces [19]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, not quite immortal, not tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyndancer/pseuds/Whyndancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is dying and there is nothing he can do to stop it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying

She is dying and there is nothing he can do to stop it. It's no great surprise, he's managed to delay it for centuries now, but she is ultimately mortal and all his magic cannot change that. He had been able to keep most of the aches and ills of aging from plaguing her, but the rich brown of her hair had faded inexorably to silver this last century and they'd known her time was coming to an end. They've had almost 400 years together now. Years that have seen the birth of their children and grandchildren and great-grandchildren, and more joy than he had known in all of the millennia he had lived before her. And when she breathes no more he will lie down beside her and let himself fade. They are both ready for their next forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt- #43 Dying from the Jareth/David Bowie Fangirl Harem 100 themes challenge.


End file.
